Domon Ishijima
Domon Ishijima (石島土門, Ishijima Domon) is one of the warriors that Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling were contemplating challenging however the decided against it due to the fact that while strong they didn’t find him attractive. Appearance Domon is considerably larger than most teenagers, being quite muscular, making him the tallest member of the team. In a flashback, it was seen that he once had a full head of hair, however due to a suggestion from Fuko, he cut it into it's signature mohawk. He wears is madogu, the Ring of Saturn as a nose ring. Personality Initially a rival to both Recca and Fuko, the circumstances he goes through make him become more of a friend. Domon suffered from a bit of an inferiority complex early on during the tournament, as all of his teammates were skilled fighters, making him believe he needed to prove himself to them. Domon's most notable relationship, is with Fuko, who he claims to be in love with, although she constantly rejects his advances. Despite this, there is an obvious bond between the two of them, as Fuko serves as Domon's prime motivation to retain his sanity during his fight with Noroi. She even once came to him to suggst they train together as so to not get left behind by Recca in terms of strength. He can also at times be quite perverted to the point where his mind only focuses on a single, lascivious thought, as shown when he fought Kirin. However, his pervertedness has also helped him while aware of his actions, as he once threatened to molest Aki if Miki did not drop her weapons. His size and the way he behaves has also led to many people referring to him as a gorilla Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Domon is physically the strongest member of the Hokage. Even without a madōgu, he can smash through medium strength stones at his strongest and can casually punch through thick wood. Madōgu Domon uses multiple madogu. Dosei no Wa The first madōgu being the Dosei no Wa (土星の輪, Saturn's Ring), which enhances his physical strength, and shines brightly whenever Domon's will power is rising, further enhancing his strength. His physical might is casually enough to smash through stone. Domon's physical strength has increased to the point of being able to easily hold up a giant robot, as well as throw it into the air and smash through it's steel body with a single punch. He unwittingly acquires the said Dosei no Wa when Kagerō secretly replaces his nose ring with it. Kuchibashi-Ō The next madōgu he acquires is the Kuchibashi-Ō (嘴王, Beak King), which he obtains after defeating its initial owner, Kuchibashimaru. The Kuchibashi-Ō is composed of a large, mentally-controlled, beak-like contraption that is connected to a long chain, and it is often used to grab opponents or strike them with great force(enough to shatter stone). It works in a manner similar to a kasari-gama. Kura-Ō Kagero gives him the madōgu Kura-Ō (蔵王, Storage King), a small sphere that can store any one item inside. It is used by Domon Ishijima to store the Kuchibashi-Ō. Tetsugan The last madōgu Domon acquires in the series is the Tetsugan (鉄丸, Iron Ball), which he obtains when Kokū gives it to him. Domon swallows it by accident during his battle against Noroi, but that was how the madōgu was supposed to be utilized in the first place. The Tetsugan enhanced Domon's durability to the point where Noroi's iron hands completely shattered when colliding with Domon's body. He has even survived a fall down a deep chasm while using Tetsugan, and returning a while later with no serious injuries. Category:(Continuum-32145896)